Phantom joins Young Justice
by BunchO'Fics
Summary: After being tested on by the GIW for three years Danny finally escapes. He didn't want to carry on, he also didn't want allies or enemies. We all know you don't get what you want. (I have no idea how ratings work, T to be safe?) No slash, just hints... I think, tell me if you want it, just keeping options open.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. That's all he felt. Pain, emotional and physical, but nonetheless, pain.

Danny had just escaped from three years of torture provided by the Guys in White, most commonly known as the GIW.

His parents had found out about his powers and who he is, but they didn't care what 'it' had to say. Truth is, Danny is half ghost, half human, he has been like this since he was fourteen. His parents were ghost hunters, they despised ghosts and thought of them as scum, as monsters that couldn't feel, so, they spent their lives trying to find ways to stop them, and one was to create a ghost portal. It opened a space between our world and theirs, but, when they turned it on, it didn't work. Danny was dared by his best friends, Sam and Tucker to go in, so he put on a jumpsuit and did as he was told, he was exploring and accidentally tripped on some wires, he hit an on switch. Excruciating pain rippled through his body, his molecules merged with ectoplasm, he now has a ghost half and a human half.

The town of Amity had different views of the ghost boy, whether he is there to save the town or destroy it.

Anyway, his parents brought him to the GIW and let them experiment on him, to Danny the torture was worse than the lab accident, and now, he has escaped.

Danny was still in his ghost form, he healed quicker that way, he was stumbling through a forest, looking for a place to rest. He found a tree that was thick and tall, he climbed it and slept there for the rest of the night.


	2. Author's Note - Updates

Just an A/N to say that I will try my best to update by Sunday every week, hopefully I can slip in some more chapters, but they won't be as frequent as once a day but, they should be longer.


	3. Chapter Two

Danny woke up during the night, after hearing a loud noise. In his sleep, he managed to transform into his human-looking self. He looked around but couldn't see what was wrong, the leaves from the trees blocking his vision.

The halfa climbed down the trunk to see a building. ' _Must be from in there'_ Danny thought. Then, he heard another noise, it sounded as though someone fell over. This noise came from the right of him, just around the side of the structure.

He poked his head 'round and there was a group of teenagers. They all looked like they were going to a cosplay convention, except the characters they dressed up as didn't exist, as far as Danny knew.

The person that fell over, was just getting back up. His hair was black and he had a black cape on, but that was all Danny could see.

Suddenly, all the trick-or-treaters charged towards something. Danny looked at where they were going, he nearly laughed for the first time in years at seeing Box Ghost. He didn't even have any boxes to fight with. Danny decided to move so he could see from another angle. The teens were trying to get a hit on Boxy whilst the ghost just flew higher, the girl with the bow had run out of arrows. Maybe the kid just tripped?

Unfortunately, Danny tripped and it was the same place in which the boy did. Nothing was there to trip on though. The sound of him falling reached the teens' ears they turned around, Box Ghost used this opportunity to escape. Danny heard his whispered "Beware,".

The team gathered 'round him, Danny hated the attention.

The girl with the bow stepped forward. "Who are you?" She practically snapped sending him a glare.

Danny stayed silent, not knowing whether to trust these kids or not.

A guy that looked like a fish stepped forward, "I'm Aqualad, this is my team. Could you tell us what you are doing here?"

"Uh… I heard some noise, came to check it out…" Danny replied, his hand reaching for the back of his neck.

The fallen boy stepped forwards, Danny hated that they did that, one by one coming closer towards him. Cornering him, nowhere to escape. Danny didn't realise it but his breathing was getting quicker, his mind foggier, he couldn't concentrate, couldn't even think.

His mouth and nose were covered. His thoughts became clearer, eventually, his eyes could focus on the people in front of him, the arm in front of him. It belonged to the redheaded boy, his suit was yellow and red, the same colours as 'R' just less subtle.

Danny pushed the arm away and stood up, attempting to leave and just forget about the guys. That was until an invisible force pulled him back, he turned around and the green thing had her arm out.

"Please just answer honestly," she said, whilst laying her arm back to her side.

"I already have," Danny muttered, sure that no one could hear him and started to walk away again.

"No, you haven't," a guy with a red 'S' on his shirt ground out, his face in a scowl.

Danny turned around, trying not to let the surprise of being heard show, "Yes, I have," He replied, starting to get irritated, why couldn't he just leave?

'R' came forwards, his arm out, showing a hovering screen. "Cool," Danny breathed out, this time he tried to be even quieter.

"How did you hear the noise, we are literally in the middle of a forest?" He said, his mouth in a frown.

"I was taking a walk, duh," Danny tried his best to seem like he belonged there, but his best didn't mean it was good.

"Outside of that forest, there's no sign of civilisation for quite a few miles. I highly doubt you drove here, because there are no cars," His mask creased, probably furrowing his eyebrows.

"So," Gill-boy spoke out "What are you doing here?"

"I-" But Danny was cut off, a smoke was released behind him, knocking him out cold.


	4. Author's Note - Sorry

**Sorry that it's been so long. I am feeling terrible right now, I honestly forgot I had this account.**

 **I'm wanting to change the way this story's heading a bit, that's why I rewrote the second chapter.**

 **If you have any pairings you want me to include, I will listen and might incorporate them into the story. It just depends on if it'll affect the storyline (which I highly doubt).**

 **The Team: Artemis, M'gann, Superboy, Kaldur, Wally and Robin (Richard, Dick, Frank - whatever you wanna call him).**

 **Like I've said previously I'll try to update once a week, but that may not happen.**

 **I'm trying to make the chapters above 500 words, the last one was about 700, so it may not be too difficult.**

 **And, if you have any suggestions about what you think should happen to the story, I'm open to them too. I'm just writing as I go really, I have a vague idea, and even then I need help to get there.**

 **~ BoF**


	5. Chapter Three

"Ugh…" Danny groaned, he opened his eyes to come face to face with 'R'. Danny jumped and banged his head against the boy's, that did not help his head ache. The boy quickly moved away a slight red tinting his cheeks. Danny scrambled to the back of the bed he was in, propping his back against the headboard.

"Who are you?" Danny asked rubbing the front of his head.

"You don't know?" The part-ghost shook his head in response. "Oh, uh, call me Robin," A red mark visible on Robin's head. "Who are you?"

Danny wasn't sure whether to reveal his name or not, how does he know he can trust this guy? "Uh…" His hand moved from the front of his head to the back of his neck.

"You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to," Robin quickly gushed out.

"No it's fine, you told me yours," Robin blushed again, hiding his face. "It's not your real name, is it?"

"Uh. No, but I'm not allowed to tell you it," Robin walked to another bed and sat crossed legged on it.

"So, probably should've asked sooner but, where am I?" Danny started to trust this 'Robin' despite not knowing anything about him.

"You're in Mount Justice," came a gruff response from behind Danny, for the second time in a few short minutes, Danny jumped again. "I'm Batman, and I assume you have just met Robin?"

"Yeah, but why am I here?" Batman looked at Robin. Robin jumped off the bed and left the room. Now it was just Batman and Danny, the famous duo.

"You're Daniel Fenton," It was quick, simple and monotone.

"How is that a valid reason?" Danny asked, confused. "What do you want with me?"

"You have potential," Again, it was vague and monotone.

"Potential for what? To be a cosplayer, sure dress me up, give me some face paint, just as long as I can leave and go home." Danny crossed his arms, glaring at where he guessed the man's pupils would be.

"Daniel-"

"Danny," Danny corrected.

"Right... Danny, I know about Amity, what happened, who you were," Batman hesitated, "The GIW. The others don't, and I'll keep it that way, only if you consider this offer."

"I'll listen, but tell me how you know me, who you are and give some sort of proof first," Fear was slowly creeping through Danny. What if he worked for the bad guys? What if he wanted to hurt Danny? But if he did, wouldn't he have already done something by now? Wouldn't the others when they first saw him?

"As I have said, I'm Batman, I protect a place called Gotham City," Danny had never heard of Gotham before. "Robin, he's my partner. He doesn't know anything about you, yet. Proof - there's not really much I can show you until you step out of this room and meet the others. And how I knew about you, well, I had suspicions about the Guys in White before I knew who or what you were. And Amity does have its newspapers. Find the right link, it isn't too difficult to make the connection between Fenton and Phantom."

"Um. So you're a hero?" Danny asked Batman gave a stiff nod. "And you know I was a hero too?" Another nod. "So, the offer. What is it?"

"Join." One word that made Danny think, hard. How could he go back after not doing so for so long? How could he join and the others not be suspicious of his identity? Would he be forced? Danny decided to test his odds.

"No," Batman didn't even twitch, he expected this. What sane person wouldn't?

"How about I ask again when you finish meeting the team?" Wow, the Bat really wanted him to join.

"Sure, but you'll just be wasting your breath," Danny walked out of the door. A scowl still present on his face.

As soon as he stepped foot out of the room, Robin was by his side. Next to him stood a guy in yellow with ginger hair, a big grin spread across his face.

"Hey dude, how did the talk go?" Robin said, soon all the team was stood by Danny. Most looked suspicious. He was in the cave, after all, and no one had even seen him before.

"Alright,"

"So, I'm guessing he wants you to meet the team?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah," Danny tried one-word answers, less of an opportunity to mess up. And maybe if he comes of grouchy enough, they won't want him on the team.

Gillboy stepped forwards. "As I have previously stated, I am Aqualad and this is my team," His hands opened out to everyone else.

"Kid Flash," Lightning bowed.

"Artemis," Bow and Arrow girl monotoned.

Suddenly, a squeal came from nowhere and the green girl, the one Danny hadn't realized was missing, appeared. With a plate of cookies.

"Hello, I'm Miss Martian, call me Megan! Cookie?" She gushed, pushing the burnt pile into his face.

"Uh, I'm okay, thanks," Danny said, edging slightly away from her, he could also see Robin smirk.

Kid Flash slung an arm around Danny's shoulders, which he tensed at. The boy's arm was quickly pushed away and back at his side again.

"And that person over there," he pointed to the guy with the 'S' shirt, Kid Flash completely unfazed about being rejected. "Is Superboy,"

Superboy grumbled in response.

Robin then stood directly in front of Danny, "And you are..?"

Just then, Batman stepped out of the room Danny was previously stored in.

"So?" His gruff voice muttered.

"No," Danny stood straighter, arms crossed over his chest.

"You know I can't accept that," The rest of the team just stood there, confused about what they were talking about.

"Why not- because I'm too big of an opportunity to give up? Well, no. I can't turn back to that life, not after that, not after those 'guys'," By now, Danny would've stormed off in a dramatic rage, but he didn't know where to leave from. He didn't see himself come in here. He didn't know how thick the walls were.

Batman grabbed Danny's arm and steered him straight through the crowd of the others, into a small, empty room.

"You have nowhere to go," Batman had an idea.

"So? There's bound to be an abandoned something somewhere," Danny shrugged, stood in the middle of the room.

"You could stay in the Batcave?" Batman suggested. Wow, he must really want Danny to be on the team, like, a lot.

"And what would you want in return? Oh, let me think? Phantom? You know, that's all my parents ever wanted, Phantom. Not Fenton, Phantom. To be able to rip him to shreds, cut him in half and see what's so special about a ghost. They didn't even think he could feel pain or knew what emotions where. They broke him. So, please, tell me, how are you any different to those monsters?" Danny's hands were shaking, nails were digging into his palms trying to hold back the demon within.

"I don't just want Phantom, just like I didn't only want Robin. I want to help, I think you already know I don't want to harm you. Yes, you will be a great asset to the team, there's no denying that. But I also want to make whoever I can safe. And you fall into that category," Batman stepped towards Danny. A look that Danny could only decipher as concern was placed upon Batman's lower face.

"But how can I truly trust that that will happen? How can I know for sure you aren't just gonna leave me one day, abandon me. Give me away once you've had enough?"

"Look, Danny. You've got to stop comparing everyone to your parents. Yes, there may be a lot of monsters out there, tainted by power or hate. But there's a lot of good people too, following a path of righteousness and justice. You're friends, they weren't bad. You, you aren't a bad guy, you help people when you can, if you can," Batman was now an inch away from Danny, trying to convey hope through his features.

"I'll try the cave, yeah? It may not be today or tomorrow, but I might try the hero gig again too," With that, Danny did something he had been afraid to do. He initiated a hug. No one had made him feel so useful in his life. No one had ever shown so much affection towards helping him, and him himself. No one had acted like Batman. The Bat swung his arms around Danny too. The seventeen-year-old was just a bit shorter than him, his head reaching just under the Bats' nose.

 **I feel like everyone is so OOC and I think that's because I haven't watched the show in so long. Like, definitely Batman, but this is just trying to ease everything into the main story line (hopefully)**

 **Also, a Bunch o' Thanks (see what I unknowingly did there until I read it over) to everyone who has reviewed and suggested ideas so far. I don't know why but I get so nervous reading stuff like that. I'm pretty sure my face turned bright red quite often.**

 **Oh, and wordcount: about 1,500 words, I probably would've written more but this seemed like a good place to stop it.**

 **And now I feel like I'm rambling and that I need to explain myself for everything (I obviously don't need to) See ua next Saturday!**

 **~BoF**


	6. Chapter Four

Danny was stood in the Batcave, Robin still didn't know about his new living arrangements, and Danny hoped he never did. It wasn't because he didn't like the bird, it was because he didn't want anyone to know. If they did, they'd know he was still around, they could try to force him to join the team.

"This is the cave," Batman's gruff voice introduced. He stood rather awkwardly, he did show his Wayne side just moments before.

"Woah," Danny looked around, the car, the computer, the gadgets on display. All a little too overwhelming for Danny.

Batman walked over to a door that some could say blended into the wall. "Through here is where you will sleep. I'm guessing you don't want many to know you are here?" Danny shook his head, he wasn't focusing on the words, but the door. There wasn't a visible handle and nothing gave the opening away.

Batman put his hand up to the top right of the door, "All you need to do is touch the door," The door pulled itself to the left, "And you'd be in your room," Batman walked back to the zeta tube, heading to the Watchtower.

"Thanks," Danny whispered, not sure if he'd be heard.

The halfa was in the Batcave. Alone. The first thing he did? He went into his room and locked the door. He decided to take a look around, it was more like an apartment than a room.

He'd basically walked into a kitchen, there was a fridge, a stove, even cupboards with food and dishes. Danny walked through a doorway, a living room. The room had a couch, a TV about half the size of the one at the mountain and a small desk with a computer in the corner. Danny was getting curious about how long Batman had this room, and why he had it.

There were two doorways branching off from the living room, one was his bedroom. A double sized bed with black sheets, bedside tables and a dresser opposite the bed. The other room was a small library, because why not catch up on your education?

Danny decided the first thing he should do was eat, seeing as he hasn't had a proper meal in a while. He just made a simple sandwich eating it very slowly, he'd read somewhere that he may throw up if he ate too fast. Once he finished, he decided to get some well-deserved, undisturbed sleep.

* * *

Danny woke up, sweating and on the verge of screaming. God, how Danny hated nightmares. No, not nightmares, memories. The GIW, the pain, the agony they forced him to endure. Luckily, Danny wasn't there, physically at least. Apparently, that didn't stop him from reliving it every time he fell asleep.

Danny looked at the digital clock next to his bed, 3:00 am. To be honest, Danny didn't know how long he'd been asleep. He didn't really pay attention to the time then.

Danny got up and went to the bathroom and got a shower. After being refreshed and feeling less groggy he checked his dresser, not sure what type of clothing would be in there. It was all black, the perfect reflection of Danny's mood, even if it wasn't his style. He put on a black hoodie with white around the edges of the sleeves, he wore black skinny jeans, because now he's apparently emo or something.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked thin. The hoodie didn't do himself any justice, being two sizes too big. The item of clothing hanging loosely on his lanky frame. The skinny jeans were a bit on the big side too, possibly why they were skinny.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, quickly downing the drink. He refilled the glass and walked into the living area, turning on the TV in the process.

The local news channel came on, Gotham City. So that's where the cave is? Danny knew it was no secret where Batman was based, but that didn't mean _he_ knew where it was.

The reporter was basically doing a report on a recent Bat's crime fighting. Danny, wanting to find out more about his current 'guardian' listened in.

" _The Batman was reported to have fled the crime scene with Robin just as the police arrived. He's probably headed to stop another crime as we speak, thank you, Batman."_

Just by one minute of a report, Danny realized how respected the Bat was, and also how much trust people had in him.

Seeing that Batman and Robin were still out on patrol, Danny decided to have a look around the tech infested cave.

Opening his door, he poked his head around, solidifying the fact that no one was in the cave.

Stepping out, he felt wrong. Wrong for being here, wrong for experiencing what his best friend would've wanted. But it felt right, said friend betrayed that title when he did nothing to save Danny, nothing to get him out of that torture.

Shaking his head, Danny walked over to the computer. It was at least twice the height of Danny in size, the chair looking like a spec in comparison. Danny continued looking around, spotting the place that the Batmobile was usually held. Placed for easy access.

As Danny walked towards it, the Batcomputer turned on, the monitor showing a picture of Superman, asking permission to talk. Looks like that can't happen.

Danny looked around, trying to find an exit. There was the beam, only, that would take him back to the mountain, and right now, that was a no go. There were some steps leading up to a door, possibly nothing to do with Batman, but rather, who was under the mask. Then there was the exit for the car, except, no visible way to open it, and Danny did not want to turn so soon.

Suddenly the doors started to move, someone was coming home. Danny was stood like a deer caught in headlights. Unable to move. Not even capable of thinking. Just staring at the oncoming vehicle.

 **A/N: Three cheers for filler chapters!**

 **~BoF**


	7. ATTENTION FELLOW FANFIC ENJOYERS

Hey guys, so remember that promise I made a while back (a really big while back). It was about me never giving up on this story, but to be honest, I'm really not feeling it. I have tried my best to come up with a new chapter, to force myself to write. I have no plans on what I want to do with the story, and it's been months since I've even watched the shows.

If anyone wants to have a go at giving me some ideas, it would be really helpful. If you think that I should just move onto a different story, leave suggestions on what it should be about, and I'll give it my best go.

I seriously hate the types of authors that don't finish works, so that's why I need your help and opinions on whether you do want me to carry on.

Big apologies and hopes of writing better

~BoF


End file.
